Et si tu me montrais ce qu'il y a dessous
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: Natsu a fait trop de bêtises aujourd'hui.Il voit Lucy et Levy partir en direction de la réserve de la bibliothèque et pour éviter qu'une furie rousse ne le tue, il les suit en prenant soin à ce qu'elles ne le remarque pas.Natsu ne s'attendait pas du tout à tel spectacle, une fois caché en haut d'une étagère... OS, my first Yuri, largement MA, bien que je le mette en M. Enjoy!


Fiction Fairy Tail : Et si tu me montrais ce qu'il y a dessous ?

Lucy x Levy.

ATTENTION ! Cette fiction est un yuri, ce qui dès les départ nous mène dans une direction pas très catholique ! Et il contient un lemon ! Donc avis aux mirettes des moins de 16 ans, des homophobes ( là si vous faites une remarque je ne vous le pardonnerai pas...), des personnes qui n'aiment pas le yuri, des idiot(e)s immatures, ne lisez pas sauf si vous voulez vous faire violence ( je me fais violence déjà pour écrire ce truc...).

Cette fiction m'est venue sur un coup de tête (oui ou alors un coup de massue, je ne sais pas trop encore)... Je l'écris pour moi ( j'avais envie depuis très longtemps de faire un fiction comme ça...) et mon ami, alias mon panda ( qui lui écrit du RP -il se fait pas chier par rapport à nous les fickeurs... - bien que je RP moi aussi... ) que j'aime et que j'adore ( même si j'ai l'impression qu'il se drogue à la morphine...) !

Bref c'est donc pour mon Jikun ( il se reconnaîtra …) que cette fic est née ! Merci mon PANDA ! T'inquiète ton koala te vouera un culte ! Aussi dédiée à Mikun ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui liront (pour se faire violence ou pas...) cette fic !

BONNE LECTURE !

Lucy réajusta ses cheveux d'un mouvement de la main et tourna la tête vers son coéquipier Natsu. Il s'amusait à faire bouger des baguettes dans ses narines et épatait la galerie avec ce tour ridicule et grotesque. Les Shadow Gear, eux, discutaient entre eux, la corpulence maintenant massive de Jet ne cachait pas encore la chevelure bleu de Levy, qui souriait aux membres de son équipe. Lucy l'observa un court instant, ce petit bout de femme aux cheveux bleus, qui voletaient grâce aux courants d'air qui passaient par la grande porte d'entrée. Mais Jet se poussa encore vers Levy, qui tournait à l'instant son visage enfantin et ne put voir son amie pour lui adresser un signe de main. Mais elle se dressa sur son siège et sourit à Lucy. Cette dernière lui renvoya sa mimique, le blush aux joues. La jeune fille plissa les yeux devant la lumière couchante du soleil qui passait à travers les fenêtres de la guilde. Natsu remarqua le mouvement de ses paupières et descendit souplement de la table. Il resta un petit moment à regarder son amie observer le lointain. Natsu bailla et mit prestement la main devant sa bouche, car une bête à la noire colère l'avait à l'œil. En effet après avoir brisé deux vases précieux d'un pays oriental, et cassé l'une des conduites d'eau – ce qui avait mit terme à l'espionnage des douches de Jubia – il savait qu'une certaine chevelure rousse se tournait assez souvent dans sa direction.

BAM ! CRAK !

Et encore un truc cassé.

Un truc de trop apparemment.

Erza se leva et dégaina son épée rapidement, mais pas assez pour voir Natsu s'enfuir derrière une table et se planquer en priant pour que ce monstre de puissance ne le kille pas.

Il suivit Lucy s'en aller pour un autre endroit, c'est-à-dire, la réserve de la bibliothèque. Levy se leva à son tour, toujours dans le sillage de Lucy. Mais Natsu resta à distances des deux filles, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre tout leur blabla inutile et superficiel. Levy discutait avec son amie, qui rougissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Le livre de la petite mage semblait très lourd et très gros, aussi elle le portait entre ses deux bras, ce qui empêchait à quiconque ne voulant pas mettre son nez dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler son décolleté de voir le titre du livre. Le salamander se planqua en haut d'une étagère vite fait bien fait, sans qu'aucune des deux mages ne le voit. Il se cala de manière à ce que du haut de son étagère il puisse les voir toutes deux.

Dis tu n'aurai pas vu, disons, un machin rose furtif ? Demanda Lucy, l'air anxieuse.

Non, ne t'en fais, j'ai placé un sort de seaux, Justin m'a appris à en créer. Super non ? Il me permet pour l'instant à ce que personne n'entre dans la réserve après nous. Je devrais m'améliorer, après un peu d'entraînement !

C'est génial ! Comme.. Comme ça.. On.. on est tran.. tranquille... hésita la jeune femme.

Levy sourit puis baissa les yeux, de sorte que l'on ne vit que l'ombre de son front sur ses paupières à demi fermées.

Oui, mais ne sois pas relâchée, car tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends... dit alors la petite mage sur un ton bien différent de celui enjoué et puérile, utilisé d'habitude.

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ou deux octaves, et ses yeux s'étaient voilés d'une sombre lumière. Une langue gourmande passa sur ses lèvres fines. Une fois léchées, ses mêmes lèvres semblaient tellement attirantes que Natsu qui restait abasourdi sous cette vision se demandait si c'était vraiment Levy qui faisait face à une Lucy rouge comme une tomate.

Tu sais que j'ai attaqué une nouvelle lecture, ces temps-ci ma Lucy ? Lui demanda-t-elle, un air coquin peint sur son visage enfantin.

Oui, j'en ai eu vent, déclara son vis-à-vis qui semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais tentant de garder le même ton aguicheur qu'elle.

Oh, et tu sais donc sur ce quoi elle porte alors ?

Elle dégagea de ses bras le gros volume qu'elle compressait presque contre sa poitrine inexistante.

« L'anatomie Humaine » put lire le dragon slayer, ne comprenant toujours pas dans quoi il se trouvait...

Lucy s'avança maladroitement, tremblante et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de son amie. Levy sortit à nouveau son organe buccal luisant de salive, et se hissant au niveau de la clavicule de la blonde lécha subrepticement les os saillants de son cou. La petite mage se souleva encore un peu atteignit alors les lèvres de son « amie ». Levy plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Lucy, et introduit sa langue dans l'orifice de son amie. Le salamander aperçut les joues de Lucy se gonfler légèrement et des rougeurs apparurent sur son cou. Elle gémissait discrètement, très doucement mais de manière audible, et ces petits « Ahn...Hn... » le chauffait plus bas, bien que plus bas que sa tête.

Je pense que le sujet est intéressant, non ?

Lucy ne put que hocher la tête d'un air soumis qui fit tenir Natsu raide comme un piquet, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils, lorsque Levy porta son index à sa bouche, et le suça doucement, comme lorsqu'on suce avec attention une sucette ou un bonbon. Et dans ce cas-là, c'était Lucy la sucrerie... Lucy qui, ne gémissait plus, mais hoquetait de surprise sous l'effet de la main droite de son amie, qui se promenait à la manière de pattes d'araignée, tissant sa toile autour de sa proie consentante. Soulevant la jupe de Lucy, Levy commença à venir se glisser entre les cuisses de sa proie, titillant le petit bout de chair sensible, sous la dentelle. Lucy cria une fraction de seconde et se raidit instinctivement... un râle rauque sortit de sa bouche qui formait un « o » de plaisir. Natsu ressentait l'étroitesse de son pantalon. Oui, le désir primaire et bien simple suintait dans leurs chairs les jeunes filles, il le devinait rien qu'à l'odeur de leur salive, et de leur sueur de plaisir. Une bosse s'était formée, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Bien moins intéressant que les deux mages qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et à cœur jouir surtout. Il porta la main à son entre-jambe. Et doucement, la caressa, comme pour dresser une bête sauvage, pas encore apprivoisée. La bête en question, ou plutôt l'endroit où se situait son cerveau pour le moment. Lucy écarta les jambes pour tomber à terre les cuisses entre-ouvertes, pour mieux permettre l'intrusion de Levy. Qui s'enfonça plus loin encore dans la cavité moite de Lucy, pour mouvoir son doigt, dans les parois sombres et étroites. Levy la tenait par les hanches afin de n'omettre le moindre échappatoire à sa torture sensuelle, et poussait du bout du nez le haut de son amie. Le tissus était toujours et encore plus repoussé à chaque petit coup de tête.

Tu ne comptes.. Ahn... Tu ne … HAN ! Levy !

Oh, si... fit-elle, féline.

Arrivée au bout, elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge qui ne soutenait rien. Elle palpa un sein, puis deux, doux oreillers contre lesquels blottir votre oreille pour écouter les battements de cœur effrénés de Lucy. Et elle en léchait la pointe, de ses seins maintenant dénudés. Durs, ils montaient vers le ciel, comme pour chercher une sortie divine à cet interrogation forcée. Natsu vira à la pivoine et se cala encore plus contre le mur, en haut de cette étagère. Il finit par plonger la main dans son pantalon et chatouiller presque cette bête qui rugissait presque pour se faire entendre. Il la prit en main, pour ne plus la lâcher. La dresser bien, l'apprivoiser, toujours encore. Ne plus faire qu'un avec. Plus de plaisir, plus de désir maintenant... Lucy gémissait, et l'entendre se déhancher sous les assauts tactiles et prolongés... Était un délice pour les oreilles. Elle se soulagea en un soupir bruyant, un « AHN ! » prolongé... Quelques secondes après avoir reprit son souffle elle déclara :

Je... Levy, je crois que j'ai compris la leçon...

Très bien, alors je pense qu'on peut attaquer un autre chapitre...

Natsu en resta les yeux vides, le regard plongé vers les deux mages. Levy qui baissa la tête, se retirant de la cavité humide de son amie. Une substance blanche, claire, en luisait sur le bout du doigt de Levy qui lécha une fois de plus ses doigts. Elle allait passer la langue sur les mamelons durs et rouges, mais Lucy ne la laissa pas faire son œuvre une fois de plus... Elle prit ses mains et ses les coinça en faisant basculer Levy sous elle. Avec moult précautions et délicatesses elle lui ôta sa robe, et l'intéressée finit par se résoudre à être dominée pour une fois. Lucy avança, hésitante à prendre la place de son amie, mais s'y décida une fois pour toutes. Une fois la culotte bleu de Levy baissée, elle ouvrit la bouche et sortit une langue tremblante, de faire le travail supérieur désormais... Elle s'avança vers les tendres parties de Levy et lécha son petit bout de chair, tellement sensible, qu'elle devint humide tout à coup... Aussi attaqua-t-elle le travail assidûment, quitte à y aller, autant faire du bruit ! S'enfonçant en écartant les jambes de Levy, elle léchait tout ce qui lui passait sous la langue, et lui libéra les bras, qui restèrent branlants, pour utiliser les siens afin de prendre en main sa -très- maigre poitrine qui faisait pourtant fantasmer Gajeel -on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi-. Comme un chat qui lapait son lait, son nectar doux et sucré, sa langue rêche qui passait sur une surface blanche et onctueuse... Levy se cambra après le nettoyage en profondeur de ses parties intimes, et leva les yeux vers son amie, qui malaxait presque ses semblants de seins, qui devenaient rouges et luisants de sueur... Sous les mouvements de poignets et de phalanges elle soupirait, criait, se cambrait, pleurait presque de sa voix si enfantine. Elle tenait ses tétons entre ses doigts fin et pâles, ces seins si petits et enfantins, presque pubères tant ils était petits... Mais il fallait les faire grandir, et Lucy s'y proposait.

Natsu ne tenait plus, il sentait venir la sensation de libération, pourquoi donc son pantalon était-il aussi serré bon sang ?! Il ne pouvait plus arrêter le mouvement d'ondulation, et se contracta très fort pour éviter que les filles n'entendent ses soupirs à lui aussi, plus rauques, plus durs, mais néanmoins de même nature...

Il vit Lucy se relever et s'assoir en prenant soin à ce ses tendres parties ne soient pas en contact avec les sols ou une quelconque autre matière que sa peau...

Levy resta au sol, comme paralysée par le plaisir. Elle finit par fermer les yeux, et dans une vision angélique elle s'endormit...

Natsu sentit la libération arriver, et la texture mouillée de son caleçon le ramena à la réalité...

Lucy entendit soudain un soupir, mais masculin cette fois-ci. Elle leva les yeux, et vit avec horreur que son crétin de compagnon d'arme, que l'élu de son cœur, l'avait vu se SOULAGER avec son AMIE ?! Le pire de tout c'était qu'elle était nue. Comme un vers. Et encore on s'en fout des vers ! Elle paniqua et voulut saisir ses clefs, mais peine perdue, car sa culotte et sa jupe se trouvaient à un ou deux mètres plus loin, et son fouet avec. Elle tenta de recouvrir son opulente poitrine de ses mains fines et ses tendres parties aussi. Mais bon pareil, INUTILE. Natsu tomba de l'étagère de déséquilibre, et malgré la gêne qu'elle ressentait, elle se précipita vers lui. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa tête, et jeta un regard en arrière voir si cela n'avait pas réveillé Levy mais non elle dormait comme un loir, après son effort-réconfort. Natsu lui sourit et désigna son entre-jambe d'un coup de tête, d'un air « comme ça on est quitte... désolé de vous avoir espionnées... ». Lucy revint à la réalité et... Brandit son poing en l'air en le fracassant contre le crâne de Natsu. Puis alla chercher ses clefs pour après s'être habillée faire appel à un esprit pour le persuader qu'il a rêvé.

Oh, le beau rêve qu'il aurait fait. Maintenant il en faisait un autre :

Lucy se trouvait sous lui, il ne lui restait que ses sous-vêtements et il déclara :

Et si tu me montrais ce qu'il y a dessous ?

FIN heu...

Oui, s'adonner au yuri, c'est... Jouissif, oui j'ose le dire, je me suis éclatée, car à chaque fois que j'avais un petit moment, en cours, au sport, ou n'importe où, j'imaginais la scène. Et puis cette fic est là pour te faire plaisir Jikun, je comprendrais qu'elle ne te plaise pas mais j't'en prie, dis-moi que tu l'aime xD ! Sinon, merci à vous de l'avoir lue. Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de lire un lemon entier bourré de fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et j'en passe les meilleurs... Bref, un très bon moment à écrire, pas une seule fois je ne me suis sentie gênée pour une première fois, j'en suis heureuse, et j'espère en réécrire une dans pas trop longtemps ( Bleach, Naruto, Inu x Boku ou même Negima ! !).

Les rewiew et commentaires ne tuent pas, du moins j'ai jamais vu une rewiew ou un commentaire tueur !

BIZ,

It was OMGwhereisthelight/ Kunoichigirl...


End file.
